Half a Trailer
by Oreo-Otaku
Summary: Added a new trailer for my other fic I'm starting to work on.
1. Trailer 1

Ranma's Rain (working title) Teaser

By OreoOtaku

DISCLAIMER: I do not own rights to any characters in this story. They belong to their rightful creators and owner type people/companies. If I did, then I would not have to write this disclaimer and would have much more money then I have now. However, I do own some of the mangas I bought at the store. Now on with the trailer...

**A man some people know as chaos incarnate...**

"Ranma prepare to die"

"Foul sorcerer release your hold on the pigtailed goddess and the fierce tigress Akane"

"Shampoo!!!"

"Get off me Mouse. Shampoo's not even here. Mouko Takabisha"

"Oh My, Akane has been kidnapped again and another fiancée has arrived"

**Will go on a journey to find a cure to his curse and get away from the insanity that is Nerima...**

"Ranma-sama, leave those peasants and let us live happily ever after"

Splash 

"Harlot what have you done to my Ranma-sama?!?!"

**Once the journey is complete a whole new adventure awaits... **

_Rain starts to fall someplace_

"Damn headache. Well at least I don't turn into a girl anymore. I hate to sound like Ryoga but WHERE AM I NOW?"

**On another world...**

"Wolves are real!"

"Right old man. There hasn't been a wolf seen in the last two hundred years"

**Ranma searches for a way back home but does he want to...**

"So where are you going?"

"Paradise"

"Paradise eh? Sounds like a nice place."

**Starring Ranma Saotome in Ranma's Rain (tentative title)**

**Coming soon to a fanfic archive sometime between now and the next millennium.**

**This fic has not yet been rated.**

AN. That's right folks. My first fanfic is gonna be a primary cross with Wolf's Rain. There _might_ be some surprise cameos but that would be unlikely. It's my decision. As this is an early trailer some scenes will change or be omitted from here as I finalize my ideas. In general the beginning might suck since I'm not much of a writer anyway but you never know until you try. Oh yeah, WARNING characters might be OOC. As for what happened to the curse... that's a secret. To be truthful, this story might take a while for me to update. I missed watching Wolf's Rain for the past two months and will have to catch up on what's happening. Plus I gotta add the fact that I'm starting a new job soon so time writing things will be lacking.

**OMAKE**

"Usagi? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was fighting this monster then a bright light and suddenly I'm here"

"Usagi? Isn't her name Chesa?"

"It doesn't matter. She smells of lunar flowers and she is the flower maiden"

"Oooh a flower maiden. Who's getting married?"

_sweatdrop_ "This is the person who's going to lead us to Paradise?"

"You get what you get."


	2. Trailer 2

**King of Bodoukai ½ (working Title)**

By OreoOtaku

Insert disclaimer so creative and funny that you'll forget how bad the trailer is.

**In a story filled with clichés...**

"Airen! Shampoo ready for wedding."

"Ranchan I'm ready for our date tonight."

"WEDDING??? DATE???"

"Ranma no baka!"

_Ranma goes flying into LEO _

**One more doesn't make a difference... **

"Ranma"

"Yeah mom?"

"I have something to tell you... Genma isn't your father"

"WHAT???"

**Join Ranma as he journeys to find out about his father and tries to control his new powers...**

"Have you seen this man?"

"Sorry."

"Have you seen or heard of this man?"

"I think... Maybe... Nope can't say that I have."

"ARG!!! This is so frustrating!!!"

Splash 

"Stupid curse. At least I don't have to look for hot water anymore."

**Watch the author try to help Ranma get out of a jam only to make it worse...**

"Hmm. I think Ranma needs help about now."

_The author creates a portal to go through only to find that it's about 20 ft in the air on the other side._

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Watch out!"

Unfortunately this causes a chain reaction where Ranma ends up in a compromising position on top of someone and Ranma being challenged to another fight.

**As he journeys around the world he finds some news...**

"My father's dead?"

"Unfortunately... yes"

"Then all this searching was for nothing"

"I wouldn't say that..."

"Why?"

"Your father had a kid"

**What will happen to Ranma? How does the Bodoukai tournament fit in with all this?**

"Why me? I wish I could be somewhere else."

"Wish granted"

"YOU!!!!"

"See you on the other side"

The author smiles as a bright light engulfs Ranma 

**Starring Ranma as himself and OreoOtaku as the author, informant guy, and cheering person # 8 in back of bar brawl in King of Bodoukai ½**

**Coming soon to a fanfic archive sometime between now and the next millennium.**

**This fic has not yet been rated.**

AN. Yup another trailer up and coming. This was loosely based of a dream I had after I read too many Ranma KoF and Ranma DBZ crossovers. I say loosely because I forgot most of what happened but anyway I wouldn't be surprised if this came out before Ranma's Rain since I had this as a dream. Plus I know more about DBZ and KoF than WR. Things will change as I write so I made sure this was more generalized then what I will be writing. As in the last AN. expect a bit of OOC especially when I decide to toy with the character's personality. I wanted the father to be more secretive in the trailer so you had to guess which series the father was from but I decided not to. So we know that Ranma's real father isn't from DBZ so try and guess who Ranma's sibling is it might surprise you who I pick. Hopefully I could get my fics up soon.


End file.
